ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tooth and Claw
The Tooth and Claw was the fortress of the Lycans and their headquarters outside of the magical wood of the Yarrow. Created by Maleficent's magic in return for cooperation from the Lycans in her schemes, it was built on the whims of the Big Bad Wolf with a maze of corridors, false walls, and hidden rooms. Besides providing living quarters and space for the Lycans beneath the protective barrier of Xehacora, it also served as a brothel and tavern in which all vices were encouraged and indulged Origin The Tooth and Claw was created by Maleficent using her magic after she struck a deal with the Big Bad Wolf. The two would work together with her plot to overthrow the gods and one of the things the Lycans would receive in return was the Tooth and Claw. To create a fortress worthy of the Lycans and with all of the amenities the Big Bad Wolf required, Maleficent required a sacrifice from each of the seven packs of Lycans. In this way, the very foundation of the Tooth and Claw was built upon the sins of the Lycans The plot of land which the fortress occupied was located near the Forgotten Swamp and beneath the protective barrier of Xehacora to protect the Lycans from the Blight and give them a safe haven should the rest of Ga'leah become uninhabitable. The office of the Big Bad Wolf himself was accessible only through a store room off the main tavern through a passage hidden behind a painting. Brothel The Tooth and Claw quickly gained a reputation as a Brothel where all kinds of folk were exploited for others pleasures, dancing and offering sexual services in return for coin. Alcohol was always on tap and there were frequent gambling games going on at the vicinity making it a popular escape for those in Xehacora who tired of the religious fervor still prevalent throughout the kingdom. This happened under the management of Aubrey Valentine, the Alpha of Lust. She was entrusted with the establishment by the Big Bad Wolf. He allowed her pack to reside there while she built up business. The Blight After the Lycans failed to properly carry through with her plans and continued to put their own agendas above hers, Maleficent grew weary of them and their assistance. As the Ocean Blight loomed, Maleficent pulled back the barrier on Xehacora to cover only Fynnon and the surrounding land. This left the Tooth and Claw vulnerable to attack. With the Big Bad Wolf missing and rumored to have been taken by the Forebearer, the Lycans were unable to adequately combat the marine threat and the fortress was lost. The Alphas of Greed and Lust were believed to have been lost in the battle against the Blight at the Tooth and Claw. All that remains of the structure now is an uninhabitable ruin rumored to still hold the Lycans' treasures. But any treasure seekers should beware. Blighted Lycans are prevalent in the area as well.